deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness vs Shulk
Shulk VS Ness.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Xenoblade vs EarthBound! These two are Nintendo's strongest futuristic characters, and now they're enterin the ring! Interlude Wiz: Nintendo is the most popular gaming industry in the world. Boomstick: And in Nintendo, there are the futuristic characters! Wiz: And with those futuristic characters, there must be the strongest ones. Like Ness, he hero of Onett. Boomstick: And Shulk, the wielder of Monado! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Ness Wiz: In a small house in Eagleland's town of Onett, Ness lived his life peacefully… with all his whiny friends. Boomstick: Especially Porky. I mean, he looks retarded, and he's named after a freaking pig from Looney Toones! Wiz: Doesn't matter, Boomstick... Boomstick: What? Can't a guy hate a little fictional boy in peace? Wiz: AHEM! NESS LIVED HIS LIVE PEACEFULLY, until the one fateful day when a meteor with Giygas inside fell and hit the town of Onett. '' '''Boomstick: So Ness's first instinct? Gather his friends and walk to it. Perfect plan! Y'know, a meteor hits your town, so you might as well let a group of teenagers check the damn thing out!' Wiz: I guess that sums it up pretty well... Anyways, right now we're taking a look at the thirteen year old protagonist of EarthBound, Ness. Boomstick: This little guy isn't your average 8th grader! But he does have weapons like one; a baseball bat and a yo-yo! Wiz: These are simple tools, but they do extraordinary things. I mean, you'd except baseball bat to crack after being slammed across bricks, but this baseball bad can crack even the super durable gem known as a diamond. Boomstick: Whoa! That's awesome! I want one! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, you can't exactly get this baseball bat from you're average sports store. Boomstick: Then where can you get one? Wiz: The land of fiction. Boomstick: Wait, that's a store? I am so buying Ness's baseball bat then! Want me to get you Donatello's staff while I'm out? Wiz: No, it's not a real place, I was just saying— ugh, never mind. Boomstick: Alright, let's continue on Ness's analysis then! But seriously, do you want me to go there and get you Donnie's staff or not? ' ''Wiz: It's not a real store! I WAS JOKING. '''Boomstick: … Oh. Let's keep going then... Ness can run SUPER fast! I mean, he goes so fast that he at top speed, he literally catches himself ON FIRE. Wiz: And the one thing that sets Ness apart from other 13 year olds is… his PSI power. The PSI moves are special moves that let Ness do extraordinary things. For instance, Ness has PSI Flash. PSI Flash is a very powerful move. It has Ness shoot a large ball of electricity upwards, that will dissipate in two seconds, unless Ness has it explode before then. Boomstick: PSI Freeze is just let Flash, but it has Ness shoot out a large ball of ice instead, that will freeze foes for four seconds, unless Ness smashes them out before they thaw! Wiz: Than there is one of his specialties; PSI Fire. This has Ness thrust his hands outward, shooting a small lightning bolt out that erupts into a pillar of fire. Boomstick: But we can't forget PSI Thunder! It has Ness shoot a ball of lightning out, which Ness can control at will. If Ness decided to hit himself with the electric ball, he goes flying! Wiz: PSI Vacuum is a powerful attack, that pulls enemies in, than attacks with great force when the attack is released. Boomstick: But not all his moves are attackers! This telekinetic boy has got a whole different range of PSI moves! Like PSI Shield, which has Ness form a shield around him, that disappears once an enemy hits it! Wiz: PSI Teleport has Ness… teleport. Wherever he's stepped, he can teleport. Boomstick: But that's also not it! He has his two strongest moves; PSI Starstorm and PSI Rockin'. PSI Starstorm is a very powerful move, having Ness shoot a barrage of meteors from the sky for about 5 seconds. And PSI Rockin' has Ness create a giant explosion; shockwaves and all! Wiz: He's strong, to say the least. And with his strength, he must have feats. Ness defeated policemen and the police captain, BY HIMSELF. And the bosses he's defeated… yeah, Ness is pretty freaking good. Boomstick: And let's not forget Ness's greatest feat. Ness hurt AND defeated a reality warper, who is known as Giygas. Ness is definitely one of Nintendo's strongest characters! Ness: PSI... STARSTOOORM!!! Shulk Wiz: When Colony 9 is attacked by Mechon, the remaining survivors lost hope. Boomstick: Until a group of explores gathered together, and set out to Valak Mountain to find the sacred sword Monado! Sadly, the explorers were killed. Thankfully, a warrior found the dead bodies, and rescued the remaining explorer… Shulk. Wiz: Shulk soon became the wielder of the aforementioned Monado, and was soon a very powerful being. He and the Monado together would become stronger than Mechon even. Boomstick: But this red sword isn't just a… sword. It also has a switchblade completely made of energy. Shulk can activate this switchblade at will, giving his sword more range. Wiz: And he has a couple moves. Back Slash has Shulk jump up and slash the foe with a red switchblade activated, dealing double the damage of a normal sword swing. Boomstick: Air Slash has Shulk jump pretty high, getting him out of pits and such. And finally, the powerful Turn Slash, is a devastating attack that deals 5x the damage of a normal swing! Wiz: And than there's his Vision. It's very powerful when used. So, what does it do? It has Shulk predict moves, than country them. Pretty good if I do say so myself. But that's not it. Boomstick: There are also his Monado Arts! These arts alter stats, and there are five variations; Speed, Jump, Shield, Buster, and Smash. Speed increases his running speed, but decreases jump and attack power. Wiz: Jump increases his jumping and Air Slash height, but lowers his defence. And Shield increases defence, increased his weight, but takes away from attack power and jump power. Boomstick: Buster increases attacking power, but sadly decreases launch and defence power. And finally, Smash increases launch power and decreases weight, but sadly decreases attack also. Wiz: That's not it either. Shulk likes to think plans through, as he is a skilled tactician. And with his Monado III, Shulk is capable of killing GODS. He even became a God once, but he gave up the power to live a life without other deities. Boomstick: Even if he wasn't a visionary, Shulk is still freaking awesome! Shulk: I'm really feeling it! Fight! ---- Gaur Plain, 5:19PM Shulk and Riki wandered around Gaur Plain, looking for a challenge. They walked and walked, but nothing ended up happening. Well, nothing until they heard a stick snap. The stick snapping was followed up by a strange young boy jumping out from behind a bush. "Oi! Boy, what are you doing here?" Shulk asked. Ness got into his fighting position. "Ah, he's looking for a challenge!" Riki commented. "Don't fight him, Shulk! He's just a child! I mean, I have 11 children of my own, so I'd know!" "I guess you're right. He's a kid, so he can't be too good..." Shulk scratched the back of his neck. Ness responded by raising his hands, using PSI Flash. The PSI Flash hit a tree, blowing it to bits. Shulk and Riki stepped back in shock. "Never mind! He's strong! I— I, uh... I have 11 children at home, so I gotta— um... Gotta go!" Riki fled as fast as he could, leaving Shulk and Ness. "So, kid. You really want to fight me?" Shulk asked. Ness nodded. "Gotcha. Now it's show time!" Shulk pulled out the Monado, preparing to face Ness. Ness got back into his fighting position. "Okay!" Ness sneered, pulling out his baseball bat. Fight! Ness made the first move, rushing and jumping at Shulk and swinging his bat. Shulk predicted the attack, rolling under Ness and kicking him in the back. Ness hit the ground, landing hard on his stomach. "This is the Monado power!" Shulk yelled, jumping up with his sword facing down, preparing to stab Ness. Ness rolled out of the way, than hopped up. Shulk pulled Monado out of the ground, than faced Ness again. Ness jumped towards Shulk once more, dodging a sword slash, and shooting PSI Fire at Shulk. Shulk was caught in the vortex, being burned until it stopped. Ness Han followed it up by using PSI Vacuum, sucking Shulk in and damaging him. Shulk recoiled, skidding backwards. Ness than used PSI Flash, which Shulk easily dodged. Shulk than slashed Ness in the face, than kicked him backwards. Shulk hopped up and used Back Slash, but unfortunately for the visionary, Ness teleported out of the way, than used PSI Thunder. PSI Thunder shocked Shulk, but did no major damage, so Shulk shrugged off a minor burn mark. Shulk than ran at Ness using Air Slash. "PSI Shield!" Ness quickly shouted, protecting him from the move. Once the Shield disappeared, Shulk swiftly jabbed Ness in the chest a few times, before punching him to the ground. Once Ness was on the ground, Shulk grabbed Monado with both hands. "Jump!" Shulk yelled, having his sword and feet get engulfed in green energy. Shulk jumped onto an up-top ledge, waiting for Ness up there. Ness stood up, than noticed Shulk looking down at him from a ledge. Ness jumped up to follow him, and the two resumed. Ness jumped at Shulk and dodged an Air Slash, than kicked Shulk hard. Ness followed it up by blasting Shulk with PSI Fire, than sucking Shulk in with PSI Vacuum. Shulk was knocked back from damage, but Ness wasn't done. "PSI Freeze!" Ness shouted, shooting a large ice ball from his hands. The ice ball froze Shulk, and so Ness ran up and knocked Shulk out of the ice with his yo-yo. Shulk hit the ground again, but managed to stand back up. Ness shot PSI Fire, which Shulk jumped over easily. Shulk landed performing a Back Slash, which slashed down Ness's chest. Ness fell to the ground, but managed to stand back up. Ness than equipped his baseball bat, ran to Shulk, and charged up a whack attack. "Shield!" Shulk yelled, his sword being covered in yellow aura. Ness whacked Shulk hard with the baseball bat, but Shulk was hardly damaged at all. Shulk than changed from Shield to Buster, and slashed Ness hard. Ness was launched hard into the air, but he landed on his feet. "I'm really feeling it!" Shulk yelled, as Ness stretched his arms. "PSI.... ROOOCKIN'!!!" Ness yelled, raising his hands to the sky. A large explosion formed around Ness, and powerful explosion shockwaves were sent towards Shulk. Shulk used vision and predicted what would happen, and so he jumped over the shockwaves, than took out Monado III and rushed towards Ness as the explosion dissipated. Shulk, Monado III prepared, and used Turn Slash. Ness was shot far upwards, but Ness didn't stop there. Ness jumped just a bit higher, until he was above the clouds. Ness than raised his hands once more. "PSI... STARSTOOORM!!!" Ness screamed. Shulk used Vision, predicting the attack. And so Shulk used Speed, and waited. Just in a flash, a barrage of meteors began shooting down towards Shulk. "It's not over yet!" Shulk screamed, Monado III raised. With his speed upgrade, Shulk took a step onto the first meteor. Than the next. Soon, Shulk was running up the meteor shower, until Ness was just in front of him. "Alright... Buster!" Shulk jumped up with Ness dumbfounded in the air. "Back... Slash!!!" Shulk slashed down, and two bodies fell to the ground… KO! Shulk put Monado onto his back, than walked away from the two halves of Ness. Conclusion Wiz: They're both godly, but Shulk came out on top. Ness may be able to kill something able to distort reality, but with Monado III, Shulk can kill things that MADE reality. Boomstick: With his Monado Arts, Shulk could definitely keep up with and counter all of Ness's stuff. With Speed, most of Ness's PSI moves would be easy to run circles around. Jump let's him escape the shockwaves of PSI Rockin', Shield protects Shulk from baseball bat strikes and other strong moves, and Buster let's Shulk do massive damage. Wiz: Shulk's own special moves would be fatal if they hit. And Shulk's moves actually have a better chance of hitting Ness than Ness has of hitting Shulk with his PSI moves. Boomstick: Even if Ness could get a few hits in, that doesn't take away from the fact the Shulk has his Vision ability. Shulk can even predict when people are attacking him from behind, so there's no doubt about it, Shulk could dodge any attack from Ness. Wiz: "Oh, but Wizard, Ness can run fast enough to light himself on fire!". Well, while that is true, Shulk wouldn't try to run away from battle. You are right, Ness would be able to catch Shulk even if Shulk used Speed, but that's Ness at top speed. You can't really run at full speed if you're trying to run all over the place in a fight, after all. And like stated before, Shulk's vision would counter this. Boomstick: And then it comes to smarts. I mean, for one, Shulk is older. He got more of an education! Not to mention that Shulk is a problem solver, while Ness is a boy who runs INTO problems. Ness may use his amazing moveset to beat foes, but against Shulk, he couldn't use that tactic to win. Wiz: That is correct. And no, Shulk's Vision isn't the same case as with Epyon's Epyon System. Shulk literally sees what will happen, not different outcomes. And even without Monado III, Shulk would still be able to beat Ness due to Vision. Boomstick: Since Shulk won, Earthbound fanboys will be calling 'BS'I on this fight. Wiz: The winner is, Shulk. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Earthbound vs Xenoblade Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles